You're There
by Xtreme619
Summary: What if Dally never died because Cherry got enough courage to let her feelings out? One Shot, maybe, if u want a second chappie, please say so R&R PLEASE!


What if Dally never died and Cherry got enough courage to tell him how she felt? This is just a short story about that, and the poem belongs to me, I wrote it, so the only thing that I don't own would be the Outsiders.

You're There 

_**How much more of this can I stand?**_

_**I'm sinking into sand.**_

I ran. That's all I could do. Johnny had died, my parents didn't give a shit what I did, and my life had no meaning.

_**I wanna up and yell.**_

_**This place reminds me of Hell.**_

I could end my life. I could end all my pain that I had built up all my life. I could just end it and never have to deal with it again. I didn't have to stay here.

_**There's no end in sight.**_

_**The walls are getting tight.**_

It was getting harder to breath, I couldn't think straight. I didn't want to. I only ran harder.

_**What is behind the closed door?**_

_**I can take no more!**_

I made up my mind. I'd give the fuzz a reason to kill me. Then I didn't have to think that I had committed suicide! What was I thinking? If I was dead, I wouldn't be able to think! I was starting to sound like Two-Bit. God, that idiot!

_**Please, Lord, hold me close!**_

_**I don't wanna take the dose!**_

Maybe I didn't have to die, maybe, just maybe, I had a different choice.

_**I'm about to run away.**_

_**Please hold me close today.**_

I saw someone. They were running as fast as they could. I couldn't make out whom it was. It looked like… it looked like a girl!

_**I need someone with me tonight.**_

_**I need someone to show me the light.**_

She was crying, running closer to me. I stopped running for some reason. Something inside of me just told me to stop. They were closer now I could tell it was Cherry. The red headed broad that I tried to pick up that night at the Nightly Double.

_**Hold me close and let me sleep.**_

_**I need to hear your heart beat.**_

She came up to me, still crying. She looked me in the eyes. I could see fear. I smirked. I scared everyone. It was nothing new to me.

_**I need to feel your strong arms.**_

_**You are my lucky charm.**_

(Cherry's P.O.V.) I ran up to him. He looked so lost, so confused. I needed to tell him. I needed to tell him something that I knew ever since that night at the Nightly Double.

_**I can see the light.**_

_**It clear, it's bright.**_

What Cherry did next shocked me.

(Cherry's P.O.V) what I did next shocked me.

_**You're holding me for dear life.**_

_**You're never gonna let me go.**_

(Cherry's P.O.V) I stood there, starring at him. I didn't want to tell him. I wanted to show him. I stood up straight, taking one step closer to him. He didn't budge. I leaned in closer to him. He still didn't budge.

_**I love you too much**_

_**To do that to you**_

(Dally's POV) Cherry leaned in close to me. I was too shocked to move. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she pressed her lips to mine.

_**You are my life source.**_

_**You are what keeps me living.**_

All thought of dying and ending my pain vanished. I was happy for once. I wrapped my arms around her waist and just held her close to me.

_**Thank you for being there**_

_**For helping me bare**_

_**This burden that I carry**_

_**With you it doesn't seem so heavy**_

(Cherry's POV) I wrapped my arms around his neck and just stood there like that, content. I didn't care about my parents. I didn't care about my friends. I can't stop love, and I'm not about to. I'm content to live with no money. After all, in the end, does it really all matter?

_**I don't know how to thank you,**_

_**I don't know what to do.**_

I wish the kiss would have lasted longer, but I needed to breathe. I reluctantly broke away from her and held her close to me. I smiled.

_**That's why I smile when you're near.**_

_**I shall shed just one more tear.**_

Dally broke away form me and pressed me close to his chest. I felt one tear role down my cheek, and I let it fall. I know why it was falling.

_**The tear of life, the tear of joy**_

_**The tear of happiness,**_

_**You will always be the best.**_

I felt my shirt get a little wet, and I pulled Cherry away so I could look her in the eyes. I saw that she was crying, but her eyes were full of love and happiness. I couldn't understand it.

(Cherry's POV) Dally looked me in the eyes and became confused. I'm guessing he was never happy enough to cry. I just shook my head and rested it back on his chest, intending to stay like that for the rest of my life.

**That stunk. O well, please read and review. It's not the best I'm done, but still, it's shorter! Lol, well, I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
